


Looking Forward

by lasairfhiona



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry looks forward to the future...</p><p>"Post "Eleven days to Zero"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Forward

Harry sat back in his chair and took a long drag on his cigarette. He was extraordinarily pleased with himself. He'd wrangled with the Navy Department and secured Lee as Seaview's new commander and Lee wanted the job. He'd followed the career of his former student and junior officer with interest and while Lee hadn't been ready to assume command of Seaview when the grey lady was built. The last few years Lee had proven himself a worthy Skipper and Harry was pleased to have him aboard.

He looked forward to challenging Lee's quick mind and the spirited conversations like he used to have with a young officer. And on a more personal level, there had always been something between them, something unspoken and barely acknowledged but still there. He wanted to know if what he saw on Lee's face when he first saw the younger officer standing on Seaview was what he thought it was. Hoped it was.

Grabbing the mic, he called for Lee to come to his stateroom. It was time to put his plan into motion and see what, if anything, was between them. Waiting for Lee's arrival, he said a silent prayer he was right.


End file.
